crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.98: Opening (5)
At the place where Lark blown up the hall, Neal asking the boy student who's restoring the damage using like a mirror magical item, if the restoration are going well to which he confirmed and it will fully restored by dinner time. Neal ask him again about Setz whereabouts that Setz called him because he said that he was here. The boy student answered that he's not sure but he suddenly left when someone mention the name of Lark Alfen. Neal wonders why Lark name was mentioned, suddenly a guy telling Neal that his summoned by Navarus, which he became startled. At the courtyard of the school, Lark telling Setz, if he have wanted something to say, he should spit it out already. Setz stopped walking and turns to Lark while asking him, if he heard was true. Lark coldly tell him what he mean about it, which Setz became surprise about his answer. Setz tell him why he's acting like a human who's superior to all living things and deducing if it's connected to his ability,and why he learned his ability. Lark became irritate about his question, asking him coldly if he's interrogating him right now, which Setz remember that he said it before when he questioning Angela, he finds it strange and there's a difference about the same words he's saying. Setz urges to him seriously, why his acting this way, then he clench his both hands tightly while enrage saying to him that Angela was. Setz interrupt him that Angela was only missing and she's not yet dead, which Lark coldly tell him "what's that instance of hesitation about it". Lark confidently telling him that he know already the truth while urging to him that Angela could no longer will be come back, which Setz shouts his name out loud. Lark tell him that there's no need to hide the fact about it, then Lark frankly say to Setz to stop bothering him about it and he's also lost Carne that he must understand him right now. Setz runaway from him, due to the fact that he's became shock. After he distant himself away from Lark, he's thinking that he didn't understand why Lark acting like that. Lark who's talking to Vlad Tepes(But he didn't know if she heard what he's saying), if she saw what he done to Setz, then he's swearing to himself that he will shaking things up over The Council. Setz tell himself, Lark became different person. Setz recalls their previous conversation, he's telling Lark that if he's planning to exposed his human identity. Lark didn't respond while continue walking away from him, then he can't speculate what's Lark planning to do. At the Teacher's Room, Lark arrived and he introduces himself to all staff members. Sylvia introduces herself to Lark being Navarus's Secretary and invite him to sit. At The Council, Millefeuille gave Gilles de Rais a paper, then he ask her what's this, which she prompts that it's an urgent report from Laura James. Gilles de Rais starts to read it, then it get his attention about this, while Chocolat sitting on chandelier watching him. Chapters Previous Next Ch.97: Opening (4) Ch.99: Power (1) Category:Chapters